Outro Lado de Um Mesmo Alguém
by Marina L. Black
Summary: Num dia frio de inverno em Asgard, Mime se depara com um lado de Saga que ainda não conhecia e é surpreendido por essa estranha personalidade de seu companheiro. [ Yaoi Lemon ] Saga x Mime [ Cont. da fic Busca por uma Razão ]


**aviso:** Essa é uma fic de conteúdo yaoi (lemon), ou seja relacionamento entre dois homens, de cunho sexual. Se você não gosta eu se sente ofendido por esse gênero, sinta-se a vontade para fechar essa janela e ignorá-la. Agora, se você gosta do gênero: enjoy ;)**  
**

* * *

**Outro Lado de Um Mesmo Alguém**

por **Marina L. Black** – concluída em 29/04/2007

Era uma gélida manhã de inverno em Asgard, e sob de uma tempestade de neve, Mime recolhia algumas toras de madeira do bosque próximo à sua cabana. Fazia muito frio, e ele precisaria delas para reacender sua lareira.

Apressado, carregou as toras até sua cabana. O vento congelante fustigava seu rosto com violência, mas ele não se importava. Já estava acostumado com o frio de Asgard, e mesmo que não estivesse, não se importaria. Afinal, fazia isso por ele.

Mime sorriu. Sabia como Saga gostava de sentar-se à lareira, especialmente nestes dias enregelantes de inverno, onde o frio de Asgard era extremo. Por isso havia saído cedo esta manhã, enquanto Saga ainda dormia, para que a lareira estivesse acesa quando ele acordasse.

Entrou na cabana e fechou a porta com dificuldade, por causa do vento forte. Tirou seu casaco, colocou as toras dentro da lareira, agachou-se e começou a acender o fogo.

Logo escutou a porta do quarto atrás de si abrir-se com um ruído, e sem se virar, esboçou um largo sorriso.

- Bom-dia. – disse, erguendo-se, ainda de costas.

- Hé. – fez Saga, com um estranho sorriso de viés, andando em direção a ele.

- Acabei de acender a lareira. – disse Mime, sorrindo, ainda sem se virar.

- Bom garoto. - disse Saga, abraçando-lhe por trás, pela cintura e começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço, lascivamente.

- Saga... – gemeu Mime. – Hum... agora não, eu...

Saga mordeu-lhe no pescoço um pouco forte demais.

- Ah! – exclamou Mime, esquivando-se dele. – Isso doeu!

Mime virou-se para Saga e notou que ele estava diferente. Seus cabelos estavam acinzentados e seus olhos avermelhados. Mas a mudança não era apenas física, tinha uma aura completamente diferente, e sua expressão parecia ameaçadora.

- Sa... Saga? – perguntou Mime, dando um passo para trás. – O que aconteceu?

- Não se preocupe, Mime. – disse Saga, com um sorriso malicioso, avançando em direção a ele. – Apenas subjugue-se a mim e não teremos problemas.

- O quê? – perguntou Mime assustado, sentindo seu rosto corar quando Saga pegou-o pela cintura, trazendo-o para junto de si, e ergueu uma de suas pernas. – Saga, pare! Você está me assustando.

Saga pressionou seu corpo contra o dele e lambeu-o por todo o pescoço até chegar aos seus lábios.

- Hum... ah. – gemeu Mime, e Saga mordeu seu lábio inferior, devagar, mas com força. – Ah! – exclamou ele, com dor. – Saga... pare.

Mas o Cavaleiro de Atena segurou-o com força, puxou-o para longe da lareira e jogou-o sobre o sofá.

- Ah! – protestou Mime. – Pare, Saga! O que há com você?

- Fique quieto. – disse Saga, deitando-se sobre ele e segurando seus braços erguidos pelos pulsos, com uma das mãos, para que não pudesse reagir.

- Saga, me solte! – exclamou Mime, cada vez mais assustado. – É sério! Eu não estou gostando nada disso!

- Ah, mas você vai gostar! – disse Saga, soltando uma gargalhada sádica.

Ele puxou com força a veste de Mime, rasgando-a e deixando seu peito exposto. Começou a lamber seu mamilo, enquanto deslizava a mão até sua virilha.

- Ah! Sa... Saga... – ofegou Mime, com a voz trêmula. – Pare.

Ele mordeu de leve o mamilo de Mime, e pressionou suas unhas com tanta força sobre o abdome dele que arrancou um pouco de sangue.

- Aaah! – gritou Mime, tentando livrar seus pulsos da mão de Saga. – Pare com isso, droga! Você está me machucando!

Saga segurou os pulsos de Mime com mais força e aproximou seu rosto do dele, enquanto lambia, lascivo, as pontas de seus dedos, sujas de sangue. Ele pressionou sua virilha contra a de Mime e começou a lamber-lhe abaixo da orelha. Mime gemeu.

- Saga... – disse, vacilante, com os olhos molhados. – Por favor, pare com isso.

Saga deslizou novamente sua mão até a virilha de Mime e invadiu por dentro de sua calça, tocando-o, licencioso.

- Ga-aah! – gemeu Mime, arquejando. – Pare!

- Você quer que eu pare? – perguntou Saga, com um sorriso sarcástico, continuando a tocá-lo, e voltando a lamber seus mamilos.

- Hum... – gemeu Mime, hesitante, virando os olhos.

- Vamos, diga. Se você disser, eu paro. – sussurrou, tocando-o mais lascivo do que nunca.

- A-ah, não pare! – ofegou Mime, cedendo.

- Como pensei. – disse Saga, sorrindo satisfeito. Ele mordeu o ombro de Mime muito forte, enquanto continuava a tocá-lo.

- Aaaah! – gritou Mime, começando a se sentir arrependido em não ter resistido.

Com violência, ele virou Mime de costas, continuando a segurá-lo preso pelos pulsos, dessa vez mantendo-os apoiados sobre as próprias costas do Guerreiro Deus.

- Sa... Saga? – falou Mime, apreensivo. – O que vai fazer?

- Nada que já não tenhamos feito antes, meu querido Mime. – disse, com aquele sorriso sarcástico, erguendo os quadris dele.

- Aah, não com você nesse estado! – protestou Mime, se desesperando, e Saga soltou outra gargalhada sádica, enquanto arrancava as calças do Guerreiro Deus, e abaixava as suas próprias.

- Sagaaa... – choramingou Mime, com o rosto muito vermelho e lágrimas nos olhos. - O que aconteceu com você? Volte a si!

Saga deitou-se sobre Mime com seu peito apoiado às costas dele e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Nunca estive tão lúcido, Mime. Dessa maneira posso tomá-lo como realmente se deve.

- Ga-aaah! – gritou Mime, quando Saga consumou suas palavras.

------------------------------

Mime estava deitado de bruços, completamente ofegante e exausto. Saga continuava sobre ele, ajoelhado no sofá, ainda prendendo-o pelos pulsos. Tinha um sorriso sádico e satisfeito no rosto.

- Muito bem, Mime, se comportou bem. – disse, em tom sarcástico.

- Me deixe ir agora. – murmurou Mime, apático, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Agora? – disse Saga, soltando uma sonora gargalhada perversa. – Mas eu mal comecei.

Mime fechou os olhos, lamentoso.

- Por favor, Saga... Por que está me forçando a fazer algo que eu não quero?

- Não quer? – disse Saga, suavemente, virando-o de frente para si, com violência. Ele se curvou sobre Mime e lambeu uma lágrima que lhe escorria do rosto.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou Mime, suplicante. – Onde está o Saga que eu conheço?

- Eu sou o Saga. – disse, dobrando uma perna dele e segurando sua coxa com força. Prendia seus pulsos tão firmemente que o Guerreiro Deus sentia suas mãos dormentes. – Apenas despertei o que em vão tentava refrear.

- Ah! Do que está falando? Como pode me tratar assim?

- Acha ruim? Pois seu corpo me diz... – sussurrou Saga ao seu ouvido – Que você gosta quando eu te possuo dessa maneira.

Mime prendeu a respiração, com o rosto corado.

- Então, farei como lhe agrada. – disse o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, deslizando sua mão pela nádega dele e lambendo seu pescoço.

- Hum-ah. – gemeu Mime. – Não... Isso não é verdade... Eu... Ah!

Saga ergueu Mime, puxando-o pela cintura, e o fez sentar em seu colo, de pernas abertas e de frente para ele, ainda tocando-o por trás. Segurou seus cabelos, puxando-os com força para trás e lambeu-lhe do peito ao pescoço.

- Ah... não. – arquejou Mime, agarrando-se às vestes de Saga.

O Cavaleiro empurrou-o, fazendo-o deitar-se novamente sobre o sofá, levantou suas pernas, dobrando-as, e deitou-se sobre ele.

- Ga-ah! – ofegou Mime. – Por favor Saga, volte a si...

------------------------------

Após Saga ter-se satisfeito com Mime por pelo menos mais duas vezes, ambos encontravam-se completamente prostrados sobre o sofá.

Mime arquejava, respirando com dificuldade, encolhido a um canto. Saga parecia enfim ter-lo largado, e estava sentado ao outro canto, com a testa apoiada ao braço do sofá.

Mime cobriu-se com a manta que ficava sobre o encosto do móvel, e continuou encolhido, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Saga também ofegava, e Mime notou que suas mãos se agarravam com força ao braço do sofá, tremendo.

- Sa... Saga? – arriscou Mime, receoso.

Saga arfava, se agarrando com mais força ao sofá, e Mime notou que a cor de seu cabelo começava a variar entre o cinza e o azul-claro.

- Saga! – exclamou Mime, aproximando-se dele e apoiando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Aaaahrr! – gritou Saga, levantando o rosto e apertando a testa com as mãos. Então, caiu suavemente sobre o sofá, de olhos fechados e rosto sereno, com os cabelos completamente azuis. Mime respirou, aliviado.

- Saga! – chamou ele, ajoelhando-se no chão, ao lado do Cavaleiro.

Saga abriu os olhos como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

- Hum? – fez ele. – Mime?

- Saga, você está bem? – perguntou Mime preocupado. – Você... Er...

Ele hesitou por um instante. Seria mesmo esse o seu Saga? O Saga afável e carinhoso que conhecia, e não aquele lunático perigoso que surgira de repente sem aviso?

- Mime, eu... – disse Saga sentando-se, um pouco confuso. E então notou uma das marcas de mordidas no pescoço dele. – Mime!

Saga tirou de Mime a manta com a qual ele havia se coberto por cima do ombro e viu as marcas profundas de arranhões em seu abdome, além de vários hematomas em seu braço.

- Mime! – exclamou ele, incrédulo. – Eu... Eu fiz isso?

Mime não respondeu, desviou o olhar para o lado.

- Por Atena! – disse Saga, levando a mão à boca, com um olhar de desespero. – C... Como...?

Mime não conseguia encará-lo. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – disse Saga, olhando as feridas de Mime, sem acreditar. – Mime... Isso... Não era pra ter acontecido.

- Eu... só não entendo, Saga. – disse Mime, encarando o chão.

- Eu nunca achei que isso pudesse acontecer novamente. – falou Saga, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não era pra acontecer. Eu não acredito... Como? Como eu pude te machucar?

- Eu estou bem. – disse Mime, enrolando-se novamente na manta e levantando-se.

- Você não está bem! – exclamou Saga, levantando-se também. – Você... Eu... Como eu fui capaz? Mime...

- Você não se lembra do que fez? – perguntou o Guerreiro Deus, ainda sem encará-lo.

Foi a vez de Saga desviar o olhar, sem conseguir dizer nada. Mime olhou-o, surpreso.

- Mime, eu...

- Você estava consciente do que estava fazendo o tempo todo? – gritou Mime.

- Não! – defendeu-se Saga. – Eu não... Eu jamais faria isso com você, Mime!

- Mas você fez! – disse Mime, e Saga calou-se. O Guerreiro Deus respirou fundo. – Escute, Saga... Eu sempre soube que você teve um lado negro, que dominou o Santuário e traiu Atena. Eu nunca achei que o conheceria, mas ele é um outro lado seu, não é? Não é algo que possa ser separado, ele também é parte de você, estou errado?

Saga fez que não com a cabeça.

- Então está tudo bem. – continuou Mime, sereno. – Eu amo você, não importa quem você seja.

- Mime... – murmurou Saga, sensibilizado, mas logo balançou a cabeça em sinal de discordância. – Você está certo, isso é algo do qual eu não posso me livrar, pois faz parte de mim. Mas eu nunca achei que viria à tona de novo, eu nunca achei que eu pudesse machucar você. Mime... Não pode acontecer de novo.

- Então... – disse Mime, curioso. – Em que você está pensando?

- Eu não posso mais ficar com você. – falou Saga, resoluto.

- O quê? – perguntou Mime, espantado. – Saga! O que está dizendo?

- Vou voltar para o santuário. – disse, virando as costas e afastando-se de Mime. – Lá será mais fácil reprimir meu lado maligno, terei a ajuda do meu irmão e amigos.

- Vai me deixar assim? – perguntou Mime estático, e Saga fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força.

- Eu não tenho outra opção. – disse, voltando-se para o Guerreiro Deus.

- E quanto à sua promessa? – perguntou Mime, intrépido.

- Você acha que pode confiar em mim dessa maneira? – perguntou Saga, impassível.

- Eu sei que você nunca me machucaria! – disse Mime, aproximando-se dele. – Não de verdade!

- Como você pode saber disso? Nem eu ao mesmo sei. Olhe o seu estado! – disse, indicando as feridas de Mime.

- Isso não foi nada! Saga...

Mime abraçou-o.

- Você prometeu que seria a pessoa a me amar. Você disse que eu poderia confiar em você.

- Mime... – murmurou Saga, abraçando-o também.

- Foi só uma parte de você que quis dizer aquilo? – perguntou Mime, infeliz.

- Nunca! – negou o Cavaleiro, afastando-o e segurando-o pelos ombros. – Cada parte de mim quis dizer isso.

- Então, se isso for verdade... O seu lado negro não é perigoso para mim. – disse Mime, tentando convencê-lo.

- Mas eu te feri...

- Eu estou bem. – tranqüilizou-o Mime. – Eu acho que a sua outra personalidade só tem... Vamos dizer, uma maneira diferente de demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Saga encarou-o surpreso por uns instantes e então deixou escapar um riso.

- Como pode aceitar isso tão bem? – perguntou, tocando sua face com carinho.

- Eu já disse, eu te amo, é só o que importa. – disse o Guerreiro Deus, com sinceridade.

Saga curvou-se até ele, e beijou-o carinhosamente, segurando seu rosto com as mãos.

- Me desculpe, Mime. – disse, quando se afastou. – Me desculpe por não ter sido capaz de me controlar.

- Está tudo bem. – disse Mime, sorrindo. – Olhe, a lareira ainda está acesa.

- Você saiu sozinho nesse frio, de novo, hoje de manhã? – perguntou Saga, num tom de desaprovação, mas Mime ignorou-o e puxou-o pela mão até a poltrona que ficava diante da lareira.

Sorrindo, Saga se sentou, e Mime, ainda enrolado na manta, sentou-se em seu colo, de lado, abraçando-o.

- Ficarei ao seu lado, mesmo que você perca a razão. Eu sei quem você é de verdade. – disse, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Mime... – murmurou Saga, fechando os olhos e abraçando-o também. – Mesmo que eu me descontrole, nunca quebrarei minha promessa.

- Eu sei. – disse Mime, sorrindo.

- Deixe-me recompensá-lo pelo que eu te fiz. – disse Saga, posicionando o Guerreiro Deus de frente para si, ajoelhado de pernas abertas sobre o seu colo, e beijando-o, voluptuoso.

Ele retirou a manta que cobria o corpo de Mime, deixando-o desnudo e deslizou a mão pelo seu peito, tocando-lhe os mamilos, suavemente.

- Ah, Saga. – sussurrou Mime, com a voz trêmula. – Nã... Não precisa...

Saga beijou-lhe o abdome, perto de onde antes havia o ferido com as unhas.

- Eu quero. Quero fazer você se sentir bem. – disse o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, abraçando-o pela cintura e começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço, ternamente.

- Hum... – gemeu Mime, agarrando-se às vestes dele.

Saga escorregou a mão mansamente até a virilha do Guerreiro Deus, tocando-o com brandura. Continuou beijando seu pescoço, e foi descendo até o peito, lentamente.

- Ah... Saga! – gemeu Mime, fechando os olhos por um instante, com a impressão de que seus sentidos fossem falhar. Não conseguia se conter quando ele o tocava dessa maneira, firme, porém com doçura. Ele se agarrou suavemente à nuca de Saga, enroscando os dedos entre seus sedosos cabelos azuis.

- Mime... – sussurrou o Cavaleiro, endireitando-se para fitar o rosto agora corado de Mime, enquanto continuava a tocá-lo com delicadeza. – Eu te amo.

- Saga! – murmurou Mime, abraçando-o com força.

Saga afastou-o com delicadeza e beijou seus lábios, com ardor. Depois, devagar e docemente, virou-o de costas para si, continuando a tocar sua virilha e deslizando a outra mão pela sua coxa até suas nádegas.

- Ah! – gemeu Mime, agarrando-se aos braços da poltrona. Recostou-se ao peito de Saga, seus olhos virando, em êxtase. Saga continuou tocando-o pela frente e por trás, enquanto beijava sua nuca e pescoço, até que Mime chegasse ao seu limite.

O Guerreiro Deus, então, curvou-se para frente, ofegante. Saga segurou-o pela cintura e beijou-lhe as costas. Com suavidade, virou-o novamente de lado em seu colo e carinhosamente afastou os cabelos alaranjados do rapaz, que lhe caíam sobre o rosto corado e molhado de suor. Sentindo seu peito arfante, beijou-lhe a face com delicadeza e cobriu-o novamente com a manta.

- Saga... – disse Mime, ainda ofegando, com uma mão sobre o peito dele, agarrando-se à sua veste. O Cavaleiro acariciou seu rosto e beijou seus lábios com ternura.

Mime aconchegou-se ao ombro dele, ainda segurando firmemente a sua veste. Saga segurou a mão do rapaz, que estava sobre o seu peito, acariciando-a.

- Eu não me importo que você seja violento comigo. – disse Mime, começando a se sentir sonolento. – Desde que você sempre volte a ser o meu Saga doce e carinhoso.

Saga sorriu:

- Eu sempre serei, Mime. – disse, beijando-lhe o alto da cabeça.

O Guerreiro Deus fechou os olhos, sobre o ombro de Saga e logo pegou no sono. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos continuou ali, admirando-o dormir, enquanto brincava com seus cabelos cor de laranja. E escutando o crepitar do fogo na lareira, enfim caiu no sono também.

**Fim  
**

* * *

_Comentários:_

_Aaaaahh! Que vergonhaa! xD Huahuahuahua _

_ Tá! Eu sei, eu sei! Era pra ser uma fic lemon! Mas não dá, eu sempre caio no shonen ai. Eu não tenho culpa, olha que eu tentei fazer uma coisa bem "selvagem", mas shonen ai é o meu gênero, o que eu posso fazer? E eu não quis explicitar muito as cenas pra não vulgarizar. Mas eu achei que ficou bem "séksy", foi só impressão? ;P  
_

_Essa fic é uma espécie de continuação da "Busca por uma Razão", que é como o Saga e o Mime ficaram juntos. Então, se você achou estranho esses dois se pegando do nada, leia a outra fic para saber como isso aconteceu xD  
_

_ Bom, eu sei que eu vou ser espancada até a morte por isso, mas essa fic é dedicada ao Paulo "Squall" Frota xD Huahuahuahua Porque foi graças a uma "inocente" conversa com ele ao msn que me surgiu a idéia para essa fic. (Isso pegou mal o.õ Huahuahua) E essa foi a primeira fic "lemon" que eu escrevi, e vai ser a primeira (e provavelmente última o.õ) que ele vai ler ;P  
_

_E pra não quebrar a tradição, fic dedicada também a Nhaka-chan, porque, como sempre, foi ela que me "encorajou" a realmente escrevê-la ;)_**  
**

_É isso... espero que tenham gostado, e deixem revieeeews, onegaaai ç.ç  
_

_Mah L. Black_


End file.
